


A Quiet Night

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Gender neutral Reader/Brian . Purely smut; you come home to find him getting himself off, and he accepts your help in doing that (with the bonus of you getting off as well.)
Relationships: brian may/reader
Kudos: 11





	A Quiet Night

That the flat was quiet when you got home early was no surprise. It could be that Brian was finally getting some decent sleep, or otherwise entertaining himself.

By the light moans coming from the bedroom, it became clear it was the latter. 

You leaned gently at the doorframe, and watched. 

He didn't have enough hands, bless him. One hand worked the dildo buried in his ass, the other at his cock, only for them to switch or stay at one or the other for a moment before changing up again. He ground down against the mattress, as if that might give him the movement he clearly craved while he fucked upwards into his hands. Eyes closed the entire time, mind elsewhere, moaning and whining and occasionally mumbling your name. 

"Can I help?"

His eyes opened and the blush was immediate. Never mind that he'd caught you doing the same plenty of times, and he stressed each time it was not anything to be embarrassed about. 

"Let me," you tried again, and moved to sit on the bed. "You need an extra pair of hands, yeah?"

He nodded, but his eyes fluttered shut again as your fingers traced delicate patterns over him, to make him shiver.

"Then let me help," you couldn't help but half-moan yourself. Being able to watch him get off and help him do it was always a turn on for you, and considering you'd spent your entire day missing him and wishing you could have been at home instead...it was basically kryptonite now. Nothing else was going to get done unless you would see him blissed out with come splattered on his stomach. 

His hands moved back to solely working the dildo, while you gently moved a hand over his cock, loose enough that he could fuck upwards into it if he wanted. 

He would never have wanted a picture of himself taken in these moments ("I know the faces I make are ridiculous; I don't need photographic evidence.") But all the same, you wished he'd allow just one. 

Because he was always gorgeous to you, yes. But there was something about the closed eyes, the heaving chest, the strain of his lean muscles when he moved, that made you want to dedicate the sight to memory in any way you could. 

"Did you work through the night again when you actually wanted to fuck?" you smiled. 

"It's that obvious?"

His cock jumped into your hand, and you giggled. "Just a bit." 

"Never enough time for everything," Brian muttered, but again, his mind seemed it was elsewhere. 

You adjusted carefully, managing to lay down by him, head on his chest, a hand still around his cock. His legs were situated such that you couldn't grind yourself against his thigh like usual, but you could get the occasional movement against his hip. Not enough when you desperately wanted more, wanted to strip and press against him skin to skin, but you could sacrifice that for his sake. 

"We could just fuck," Brian murmured. 

"Later," you replied. "This is for you, now. I want to anticipate it, get to where I can barely wait for it."

"Then what's this?" Brian smirked as his eyes opened again, and he nodded towards your grinding at his hip bone. 

"I'm going to come if I get to see you come, you know that," you blushed. "We'll both need a break before we go again, right?"

"If you want," Brian replied. "But if you'd rather not wait, we could certainly try..."

You leaned up to kiss him, smiling against his lips when he kissed back eagerly. "I should have called in sick; we could have spent all day like this."

"Keep it in mind for next week," Brian gently tapped away your hand as he turned to face you. His thigh slipped between your legs, his cock rubbed against your hip, and his arms wrapped around you. "For now, we've got the entire weekend."

It said something about him, you felt, that he completely ignored himself at that point aside from grinding his cock against you. He'd slipped the dildo out of himself and set it aside just before he turned over, and you made a mental note to ask him about using a plug later so he wouldn't have to sacrifice any sensation he wanted. 

The talking ceased then. More discussion simply wasn't necessary; he was clearly close and between a desperate want to relieve the stress of your day and how it felt to be in his arms, you weren't far behind him. 

He nuzzled his face down into your neck as he came, thrusting against your hip, come warm as it hit and soaked into your clothing. 

His hips didn't stop as he pushed his thigh harder between your legs, a hand pulling you as close as possible to him. It only took that and his kissing at your neck to leave you shuddering and whimpering. 

"I was going to ask how work went," Brian smiled. "But considering how relaxed you are now compared to when you first lay down, I think I can guess."

You nodded, and snuggled into him, pressing kisses to his chest. "I'm so fucking glad to be home."

He giggled. "I'm so fucking glad you're home too."


End file.
